clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Amulets
The Elemental Amulets allow the user to manipulate that element to his/her will. The natural elements are Fire, Earth, Ice, Water, and Air. But in the early 21th century, a hacker developed a new way of creating artificial and illegal amulets. Rumors of the Shadow and Light Amulets are also spread around Antarctica. History The Elemental Amulets were made by the High Penguins with The Silmaril from the essence of The Two Trees to inhabit Antarctica. Hundreds were made at first, but most were lost or destroyed when the "Fallen Penguins" invaded antarctica and formed the Snowman Empire. The originial keepers went ento exile, and after the Snowman Empire fell and Olde Antarctica was started, the keepers knew they could trust the leaders of the four kingdoms with the amulets. Ever since then, the keepers have passed down the amulets to the most trustworthy creatures. Description The Elemental Amulets were kept extremely confidentail. Only the government and certain "Keepers" knew of them. They are used to keep balance and order in Antarctica. The Keepers kept a vow to hold the extreme power to control the elements. If they fell into the wrong flippers, chaos and destruction would run amok across the land. Secret Amulet There is a rumor of another amulet, the Shadow Amulet. This Amulet, it is said, is on the bad side and could end up destroying the whole of Antarctica if put into the wrong flippers. It doesnt actualy control "shadow", but rather the personification of evil itself. It's all about the keeper though. If the keeper is Evil, it will be used for destruction. If the keeper is good, it will be used for balance. The Soda Sea Scrolls And during Janurary 2009, those same pilots ventured deep into the chasms of the soda seas and found many scrolls written in anchient penguinian. So far, translators have only been able to make out two of them. Here is what it said- Man sí minna? Who enters here? Man ammen toltha i dann hen Amarth? Who brings to us this token of Doom? I anann darthant dam morn That which has stood so long against the darkness Si dannatha. will now fall. ---- Here is another, which was just barely made out- Amarth an hoin ní su dannath agín sunoríon Darkness can always be countered with light. The Keepers Fire- shared jointly between the Super Brothers and Happyface Ice- Explorer and Fred Air- Mayor McFlapp of Ternville Earth/Rock- Currently King Triskelle. He stole it back from Penghis Khan. It may be given to PogoPunk32. Water- King Triskelle Shadow- ? Light- The Chosen One Artificial Amulets Recently, an anonymous hacker found a way to manipulate the elemental powers and made an artificial amulet for his own. Many penguins have made their own amulets ever since. Altough they are illegal in the USA, penguins still make them. There are many keepers, mostly held now in The Hot Snow, but there are two good keepers who hold goverment-funded and legal amulets: Eve Lendfell, who keeps the Amulet of Electricity, and the Director, who keeps the Amulet of Ditto. Trivia * The Amulets powers are kept in the Silmaril, which are kept by King Triskelle. * Many people say the amulets names backwards. For example, "The Amulet of Shadow" is usually called "The Shadow Amulet". Internal Links * ? * The Tales Of Triskelle * Olde Antarctica Category:Items